Record of Lodoss War Chronicles of the Campione! of Light
by COLINZBERTRAM
Summary: As his sword broken, he is totally powerless when he saw his beloved one is being abducted by the evil dark wizard. In order to protect the one he loved and valued beyond his own life, he accepted an offer when the used-to-be limited Life of Flame had become a powerful Firestorm that able to alter the course of Lodoss and the fate of countless individuals.


Record of Lodoss War Chronicles of the Campione! of Light

As his sword broken, he is totally powerless when he saw his beloved one is being abducted by the evil dark wizard that had the intention of resurrect Kardis, the Goddess of Destruction, from the cursed island of Marmo. However, he heard the whisper from a mysterious voice that he heard from his dream when all hope seemed-to-be-lost. In order to protect the one he loved and valued beyond his own life, he accepted the offer when the used-to-be limited Life of Flame had become a powerful Firestorm that able to alter the course of Lodoss and the fate of countless individuals. How is the ultimate decision of his is going to alter the future of Lodoss and furthermore, the entire world?!

Inspirited by:

Record of Lodoss War the Heir of Legends ( Personal Computer Online Role Play Game official launched at Autumn 2013 A.D. ) PV

Crusaders of Lodoss, Record of Lodoss War AMV From YouTube

Clashes of Order and Chaos From YouTube

"Parn!" Deedlit shouted to her mortal companion as he is helplessly defeated by the dark wizard Wagnard when his magical barrier forever separated the human knight and the high elf shaman; even they were so close to each other. In order to resurrect Kardis, the Goddess of Destruction, Wagnard needed the Scepter of Domination and the essence of a high elf, due to their immortality and his best choice of which high elf to use as a sacrifice falls upon Deedlit, as she is the only high elf who is not within the Forest of No Return. The dark wizard believed that his ultimate objective is closer to accomplish when he is able to capture the high elf alive when he saw the foolish human defeated by his mighty power fell to the ground silently. He is prepared to leave with his captured high elf and returned to the cursed island of Marmo when something he never expected suddenly happened...

**( OP: Base on the Record of Lodoss War the Heir of Legends PV )**

Back to Parn, he is no longer able to move his body but he never accepted the fact that Deedlit is being abducted by the dark wizard for whatever he is planning! He is never going to accept such conclusion once he realized his truth feeling to his high elf companion just before he is completely defeated by the dark wizard during the battle! In fact, he refused to accept his defeat when the one of his beloved is being taken away from him by the force of darkness; even he is just a mortal human with limited of time when compare to Deedlit, an immortal high elf that can live in a life far longer that his!

"Young knight", the mysterious voice that once whispered from his dream spoke to him. "Do you desire the strength to rescue and protected your love one, even the cost of such miracle is everything of yours; you're dream, your life, your soul and your infinity future of possibilities as long as you live?"

"If I can save and protect Deedlit from the harm of Wagnard, I desired the miracle to occur and I am willing to exchange anything of mine as long as Deedlit is safe from the dark wizard!"

"Is it really worthy to do that, since she will ultimately forget everything about you because of her eternity lifetime when compare to yours, young knight. Is it worthy to sacrifice everything you are desired for just to let her eventually forget anything about you when you are nothing more than a piece of memories to her?"

"It doesn't matter as long as I clearly realized what is my heart is desired for and I am never going to regret my decision. It doesn't matter Deedlit is an immortal high elf and I am just a mortal human with limited of lifetime. I am going to rescue and protected her from any harm as long as I have my last piece of strength to do so!"

"I see, it is your decision after all", after that the mysterious voice disappeared but replaced by a mechanical voice….

"**Connected to Holy Revenger; Campione Mode activated!"**

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a Supreme ruler. **

Since he can kill a celestial being, he can therefore call on the sacrosanct, divine powers wielded by the gods.

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a Lord. **

Since the power to kill a deity is in his hands, he therefore looms over all mortals on Terra.

**A Campione – a Godslayer – is a Devil.**

Since of all mortals who live in the world, none can assume a power to match his!

**( BGM: Campione! From the Godslayer Campione! )**

Suddenly without warning, the place where the body of Parn located is covered by the brighten light that so strong to the point that Wagnard and Deedlit had to put their hands in front of their eyes; especially when the dark wizard felt extremely uncomfortable from the brighten light that shot upon to the sky when everyone, either nearby or far away from their position in Lodoss, could see it clearly.

At the same time, the Holy Sword of Falis once belonged to King Fahn before he passed away during the War of Heroes answered the summon of this miracle and flying straight to the sky from the palace where it was placed. Brighten light is releasing by the holy sword before its disappearance from the place where its once located in the palance.

As the brighten light covered the area were once the body of Parn is laying on the ground, his body is slowly dissolved within the light but when Wagnard and Deedlit finally could regain their sight inside the magical barrier, they found that the Holy Sword of Falis is standing on the ground in its sheathe when a mysterious figure in white and silver armor covering his entire body is standing behind it when he took out the holy sword from its sheathe; releasing the holy brighten light again when the mighty power of the Holy Sword of Falis surrounded the mysterious knight in shining armor. He is completely covered by his armor when the helmet had covered his face; leaving his eyes could be seemed by the others. He held the holy sword with both of his hand, then raise and strike when the impact aura from the holy sword tore the once indestructible magical barrier apart like a hot knife to warm butter as well as the ground between the dark wizard and the high elf. In order to prevent the high elf from escape, Wagnard intended to cast a powerful dark spell to Deedlit. However, before the dark wizard could finish his spell, Deedlit found that she is somehow being teleported to the position of the newly appeared mysterious knight when he raised his left hand towards her and he used his right hand to hold the Holy Sword of Falis!

"You are...Parn, aren't you? What have happened to you?!" Deedlit spoke to the mysterious knight in his arm when she is able to feel the used to know aura from him. However, somehow she felt that something is wrong about him after he became his current self.

Followed by her words, the helmet of the mysterious knight changed to countless of light particles and disappeared in the thin air, revealing his identity when Deedlit had been caught in total surprised; the mysterious knight in front of her is still the Parn she used to know when his passion of fire could be seemed from his eyes but his hair is no longer in black but white, the color of his eyes also changed from black to crystal blue. In fact, Deedlit could feel that the aura from Parn is no longer a human but something else but she had no idea what had the once human knight had become.

"It is good to see you safe, Deedlit", Parn spoke to his beloved one in a tone that expressed his feeling from the deepest part of his soul when Deedlit could feel that something had been happened to the human knight. "No need to worry; I am going to end this nightmare once and for all!"

After his words, Parn stepped forward and stood before his beloved high elf and using both of his hands to hold the holy sword of Falis and aimed it to the dark wizard.

"Wagnard!", Parn spoke to the dark wizard in his voice that Deedlit is completely unheard of during their journey; a voice of strong determination and powerful authority beyond human, a voice that similar to the tone from the Shooting Star, the ancient fire dragon that once resides in Flame Dragon Mountain, not far from the city of Blade; the most powerful of the dragons when he was entrusted to protects the most powerful artifact, the Scepter of Domination, before its ultimate defeated. "I don't care what is your intention is. As long as you are going to take away someone important to me, I defeated you no matter what is the power you behind you; even it means I have to slay Kardis during the process!"

"Fool, how can a foolish mortal like you can defeat me when I have her blessing and the power of Kardis on my side!" The dark wizard sent a powerful magical strike to the location of Parn and Deedlit when it tore everything in its way apart; except the place where Parn and Deedlit is standing when a blue magical barrier appeared around them and protected them from any possible harm during the said offense when Parn focused his will to the Holy Sword of Falis.

In conclusion, both sides found themselves are relocated to the thin air when the dark wizard and the mysterious knight exchanged their offense in dark magic and the holy sword aura; something that even beyond the imagination of the high elf that witnessed the magical battle.

**( BGM: A Song of Storm and Fire )**

"You know what you can and what you have to do, don't you?" as the mysterious voice appeared within the mind of Deedlit when someone is speaking to her with the most ancient languages in the world that only the high elf is capable to understand. "You know what is actually you have to do at this moment, don't you?"

In order to answer the mysterious voice, Deedlit put both of her hands around the hands of her knight that holding the holy sword and closed her eyes.

"Saint Elemental of the Wind, I beg you for the mystical power of yours to protect us from the evil!"

Deedlit continued to whisper and called upon the protection of four major elemental to aid her knight and herself when the dark wizard throwing his powerful dark spells to both of them.

"Saint Elemental of the Fire, I beg you for the strength of yours to aid us to defeated the darkness evil!"

As her whispered continues, Parn strike the dark wizard with his newly learned sword aura; a technique that capable for long range assault even just using a sword as long as the user is able to master such technique when the dark wizard is forced to defend himself when his magical barrier is being cut in half.

"Saint Elemental of the Water, I beg you for the healing power of yours to heal our wounds so that we can continue to fight on and defeat the evil together ahead of us!"

Meanwhile, the wounds for Parn and Deedlit suffered during the battle are being healed.

"Saint Elemental of the Terra, I beg you for the mystical strength of yours to aid our defense from harm of evil!"

Followed by her words, a number of large rocks rose from the ground and served as the shields of Parn and Deedlit when the dark spells strike to both of them.

"Thank you, Deedlit", Parn whispered to his beloved one who fighting beside him. "I can feel the existence of the Saint Elemental of the Wind, the Fire, the Water and the Terra is aiding us. "I am glad that we are able to fighting side-by-side like this."

"Parn…." Deedlit replied when she opened her eyes. Instead, she somehow had a bad feeling from the words from Parn.

**( BGM: Sword of Promised Victory Fate Zero Ver. From Fate/Zero OST II )**

"However, I believe that it is the time to get this over", Parn had hardened his resolved when raised the Holy Sword of Falis to the sky. "For those who opposite the resurrection of Kardis; I beg you to borrow the strength of yours to me at this time in order to defeat our mutual enemy!"

Followed by his statement, Deedlit found that the spirits under the guided of Marfa, the goddess of all creation and preservation, had gathered around them. Unlike Deedlit; Parn supposed had no ability to call upon the aid of spirits. Furthermore, their opponent, the dark wizard Wagnard found that it is completely unbelievable; since besides the mystical power of spirits, the ancient white dragon Bramd and the ancient golden dragon Mycen had answered the call and are willing to lend their strength to the mortal human!

"Impossible, how can a mortal fool like you can gain such power?!" Wagnard shouted when he found that the power from Parn and Deedlit is growing stronger and stronger to the point that the powerful brighten light released from the Holy Sword of Falis is going to erase his existence as his power of darkness is being pushed back by the the combine power of the mortal human and the immortal high elf as well as their allies from the Lodoss!

"It end here now, Wagnard!" Parn shouted and aimed the Holy Sword of Falis to the dark wizard when Deedlit is supporting him. "The desire of yours is no longer allowed to exist because we are going to end it in here together!"

Followed by his statement, the Holy Sword of Falis released a powerful mystical brighten light and strike towards the dark wizard like the judgment from heaven and completely erase the physical body of the dark wizard. However…

"Don't even believe that you have win, foolish human", the dark wizard cursed the human and the high eif. "Even my physical body is gone; no one can stop and prevent the resurrection of Kardis as long as my soul is exists. I am going to resurrect Kardis even without the high elf to use as a sacrifice as long as I have the Scepter of Domination! Once Kardis is resurrected, I will be the absolute ruler of Lodoss and I am looking forwards to see both of your death in the most painful ways beyond the imagination of yours…."

As the brighten light disappeared followed by the voice from the dark wizard, Parn and Deedlit are able to touch down on the ground when the Holy Sword of Falis is forced into the ground by Parn as his support before he ultimately fell to the ground.

**( BGM: Kaze To Tori To Sora / Wind, Bird and Sky - ****reincarnation ****From Record of Lodoss War OVA OST )**

"Parn, hold yourself together, I am going to get help from the others", Deedlit spoke to her knight in her worry tone when the armor of Parn changed into light particles and disappeared in the thin air; revealing himself back to his original status and his clothing in white but without his original armor. "Don't move and stay still, I am coming back very soon!"

However, Parn held up his left hand and intended to touch the face of his beloved high elf when Deedlit held his hand tightly with her both hands. "How about Wagnard? Is he gone?!"

"He is gone, although he said that he is still going to resurrect Kardis no matter how long it would take him to do so. Parn, we did it!"

"So we did it together". Parn spoke to Deedlit when he felt that tears had been come out of the eyes of Deedlit. "Are you crying, Deedlit? It is because I believe that I can no longer see your face…."

"Don't say something like that and put yourself together, Parn", Deedlit shouted to her knight when she realized that his life force is disappearing and leaving his body as they spoke. "You are going to make it…"

"Deedlit, listen carefully, I have to apologize that I can no longer travel with you anymore", Parn spoke to his beloved high elf when he is no longer able to see her face. "Please find another companion to continue your journey. I sincerely wish that you can live through your life in happiness…."

"Parn, stop saying something like that, you are going to be all right….", Deedlit tried her best to encourage her human companion to live on instead of accepted the ultimate fate of dying as his soul is weaken slowly as their speak. "You said that you want to become a proud knight like your father, remember? You said that you want to become a hero to the people of Lodoss, don't you remember?!"

"I am glad that I have met all of you during the journey; especially you, Deedlit", Parn replied with a gentle smile on his face. "I just want to say even I am just a mortal human, I love you because of who you are; even means you are an immortal high elf and I…..have no regret for my decision."

"So am I, Parn", Deedlit replied when tears came out of her eyes. During the preview battle against Wagnard before Parn changed into someone totally difference from his original self, she realized that she had fallen in love with the mortal knight when he never allowed himself to give up no matter how he suffered from the dark wizard. "I love you too, Parn, so please live on…"

"I am sorry…Deedlit….."

Followed by his last words, the hand of Parn fell down from Deedlit's hands and when his eyes still opened, no life force could be sense from his cold body when his soul is no longer existed.

"Parn…..Parn…It can't be truth and please, don't leave me alone", Deedlit cried loudly when she fell on the lifeless body of Parn; tears came from her eyes like a river when no one is able to comfort her. "It is unfair, why you have to do this….."

"It is because the young knight value the well-being of yours beyond his own, high elf from the Forest of No Return", a new voice appeared and when Deedlit raised her head, she found that a young woman with crimson long hair is standing in front of her and Parn from nowhere. She is wearing a one piece dress in crimson and white that matched her hair color when she had crimson eyes. "He is willing to exchange whatever he had: his life, his dream, his soul, his infinity future of possibilities, just for a miracle to occur in order to protect you with his limited life of flame."

"What had happened to Parn and who are you", Deedlit held the body of Parn with her hands tightly and demanded the answer from the mysterious woman in front of them.

"Holy Revenger, a cured treasure that can create a miracle as long as its holder is willing to exchange everything they have. I have met the young knight in his dream and he had impressed me after he had passed through my ultimate trial for him when he believe that his experience is nothing more than a dream until the time he desired for a miracle to happen not for himself but the sake of yours, the high elf that he fallen in love and value herself beyond his own life", the mysterious woman replied in her calmed and composed voice. "For my name, I am Melody, the elemental spirit from the alien world and people used to call me the Crimson Princess of Destruction!"

"Is there a way to bring Parn back?" Deedlit spoke to the mysterious elemental spirit in human form when she is still looking at the lifeless body of her knight. "I beg you; please tell me if there is a way to bring him back!"

"There is a way to bring him back but there is no way you are going to pay the said price." Melody answered.

"Tell me." Deedlit replied.

"For human like the young knight, it is his life of flame that he used to exchange for a miracle to occur", Melody spoke to the high elf in front of her. "For high elf like you, the price to exchange for a miracle to occur is your immortality as well as everything that made your status as a high elf. However, even you can bring him back in his original status; you lost your immortality, your abilities to communicate and call upon the aid of spirits, your family and friends from the Forest of No Return. You are going to age like a human when the time pass on as well as losing the strength to protect yourself during the incoming age of chaos that is going to fall upon to the entire Lodoss. In short, there is no way for you to exchange your well-being in order to bring a mortal back to the world of living. So why don't you just follow the last wish from the young knight and live through your life in your finest…."

**( BGM: You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings From Gundam SeeD Destiny OST )**

However, before Melody could finish her statement, countless of light particles gathered around Deedlit and Parn when warm and gentle light is surrounded both of them; unlike the brighten light from Parn that fueled with his short but strong life of flame from the soul of a human, the newly appearance light from Deedlit is warm and gentle when it represented her soul of a high elf; the weaker life of flame when compare to human but last much longer in the river of time.

"What are you doing?!" Melody asked when she saw Deedlit still facing the lifeless young knight when her golden hair covered her forehead, thus hidden the emotion of the high elf from her. "You can't be serious….to exchange your most important things just to bring the mortal back to the living?!"

"If I have fallen to the hand of Wagnard, I am going to suffer the fate worse than my death or losing my immortality anyway", Deedlit replied when raised her face to Melody when her face showed no anger but a bitter smile. "If Parn is willing to sacrifice everything he had for my sake, then it is fair to me to bring him back even losing my immortality and my status as a high elf as long as we are able to stay besides each other."

As her words continue, the light surrounded them became so strong to the point that even Melody had to shield her eyes with her hands.

"You are a fool! Don't you know whatever you are going to do is never what the young knight desired!"

"As long as I am followed the guide of my heart, I never regret my decision no matter what is the outcome; just like what Parn had made his decision without regret", Deedlit replied in her voice of strong resolve. "I don't care about the immortal of mine, what's the point of living in an immortal life of emptiness when the one I love and hold dear is no longer existed beside me!"

**( BGM: Crusaders of the Light From Globus ) **

Followed by her statement, the brighten light covered the entire area when Deedlit found herself within the river of time and witnessed the past of his beloved knight; started from his childhood when grew up in a more or less peaceful village, with the only real concern being a nearby goblin tribe. As a child, he was ostracized by the others, because his father had a black mark against his name. Parn later learned from King Fahn that his father willingly made himself look like a rogue knight so that he could rescue the king's infant daughter from the people of Flaim, who were intending to offer her up as a sacrifice to Shooting Star, an ancient red dragon who was terrorizing them at the time. He was successful in this endeavor and also allowed Fahn to avoid any personal blame for the incident. However Flaim and Valis still ended up going to war. When he was called, Tessius silently rode to the front and was killed on the battlefield before his name could be restored.

Deedlit continued to watch the past of her knight during the time he growth up, Parn idolized his father, remembering him as a great man, despite what the others had to say about him and knowing him only as a man of honor. Never knowing the circumstances of his father's fall from grace, he knew his father only as a kind and gentle man with a warrior's spirit.

Parn had a best friend by the name of Etoh, who left the village to become a priest of Falis, the Supreme God. He was also a good friend with the mayor's daughter, and may have even been childhood sweethearts with her, although this is only implied and such fact made Deedlit to feel a little bit of jealous.

Then, Deedlit saw the incident that resulted as they are fatefully meeting each other when Parn fends off a group of goblins, rescuing the mayor's daughter from them, and killing one in the process. Because of his actions, there is a dispute among the villagers about what must be done, and Parn decides he will deal with the goblins alone, but is then joined by his childhood friend Etoh, who returned to the village at the same time as the attack.

To her disappointment for what her knight had done for the village; after taking part in the defense of the village, the mayor decides to do Parn a favor. To help him save face, the mayor secretly exiles Parn, asking him to leave the village, but publicly declaring that Parn is leaving to scout out the land, and see what news there is of a possible upcoming war with the country of Marmo.

During his travels, Parn manages to meet several other characters, including an elf named Deedlit, a dwarf named Ghim, a sorcerer named Slayn, a thief named Woodchuck and a mysterious magical sword master named Colin. Ghim and several others act as mentors to Parn and attempt to teach him to defend himself, though Parn's skills are lacking, as Deedlit remarks that he "needs help". When, by happenstance, Parn and his comrades rescue Princess Fianna, Parn comes into good graces with Fahn, the king of Valis, and Kashue, the king of Flaim. They send Parn and his comrades on a mission to gain intelligence about the Karla the Grey Witch, who is a wildcard in ongoing War of Heroes between Marmo and Lodoss.

When Parn returns, Fahn reveals that his father, whom most thought had died dishonorably, had actually died a hero, acting on his own in order to save the then infant Princess Fianna and save the kingdom from war. Parn is then granted the title of "Holy Knight of Valis", a title which he accepts but never uses by name, instead preferring to simply be known as "Parn".

During the war with Marmo, Fahn is killed in a duel with Emperor Beld. Karla then kills Beld as well, to prevent either side from becoming too powerful. Seeking justice for her actions, Parn and his friends go to Karla's stronghold. Karla attempts to sway Parn to her side, but he refuses. In the end, Karla is defeated at the cost of Ghim's life; however, Karla manages to possess the body of Woodchuck in order to make her escape.

After the incidents from the War of Heroes, the defeated of Karla and the Battle of Shooting Star where Deedlit and Parn witnessed the ultimate fate of Black Knight Ashram and Pirotess, her counterpart from dark elf at Flame Dragon Mountain; the high elf saw the dream of her beloved knight when both of them are entrusted to a mission by King Kashue, "the mercenary king" famous for being the only man capable of uniting the desert country of Flaim, which he accomplished using only his sword in order to investigate an unusual incident related to a cursed treasure that guarded by an ancient spirit. During the incident, Deedlit saw herself is getting so close to be killed by the ancient spirit in berserk status but it is Parn that took the deadly strike for her! It is later revealed that the berserk spirit is no one but Melody when she questioned the reason for Parn's illogical action because he is only a mortal human with limited lifetime when Deedlit is an immortal high elf. Parn explained to the ancient spirit that after he had witnessed the death of his rival, the Black Knight Ashram, and Pirotess sit there in one another's arms when they died in Fire Dragon Mountain. He realized that pure good and evil doesn't exist, only light and darkness of opposing sides. One can't exist without the other like a coin. If there's no darkness then there is no light. Ashram wasn't evil, neither was Beld the former emperor of Marmo; they were just on the opposite side.

Parn further explained that he saw how his rival spent his life chasing something that didn't exist; that wouldn't really change anything at all when he was consumed by it. He didn't see what was in front of him until it was too late. He didn't want to repeat the mistakes committed by his rival by so busy looking out into the distance that he missed what was in front of him, the one he care and fallen in love; even he is just a mortal human and she is an immortal high elf. Although he still want to become a hero for the people of Lodoss by fighting against the evil, Parn realized that it is the will to protect those he held dear that gave him the strength to keep on fighting and there is no regret for his decision as long as he could spent his limited time with her in the river of time!

Feeling impressed by his statement as a mortal, the ancient spirit entrusted the cursed treasure that she is protected to Parn but warned him for the price to exchange for a miracle to occur. After that, Parn awoke and used to believe that his experience is nothing but a dream until he is totally defeated by the dark wizard's power of darkness! It is the time he heard the whisper from the cursed treasure when he found that there is nothing he could do but to see the dark wizard took away the one he loved when only the worst fate is awaiting her if he allowed the dark wizard to success whatever he is planning!

It is the time Deedlit saw that Parn accepted the offer from the cursed treasure known as Holy Revenger and willing to offer his life of flame to exchange a miracle to occur; a miracle not for his own but the sake of Deedlit in order to protect her from the incoming fate of darkness. Fueled by his life of flame and the life force from his soul, his call is answered by the Holy Sword of Falis when the said cursed treasure given a new status to Parn; a status that capable to defeat ancient dragon alone and slaughter Kardis when he had nothing to loss. However, the defeated of the dark wizard after his physical body being destroyed means also the final hours of Parn as his life of flame is gone after the battle.

After the short but seemed-to-be endless journey of flash back in the spiritual world of Parn, Deedlit finally found that her knight is walking alone towards the emptiness when he is slowly being erased from the world including his soul. The high elf intended to catch up when she is being blocked by a magical barrier and no matter how hard she tried, she never able to pass through when she fell down to the ground by her knee and shouted the name of her beloved knight.

"Parn, please come back", Deedlit shouted from the bottom of her heart when tears came out of her eyes. "I am here, please come back to me!"

Suddenly, Deedlit found that someone is touching her arms and when she raised her head, she found that Parn is kneeing in front of her when she held him tightly with both of her hands.

"Parn!"

"Deedlit, what are you doing in here?" Her knight asked. "I found myself in here and tried to look for a way out, I can't find anyone until I heard the voice of yours."

"Parn, let's go back together", Deedlit spoke to her knight. "I love you, so don't leave me alone anymore!"

"Deedlit", Parn replied gently when he stood up with his beloved high elf but before could leave the spiritual world, a voice appeared to both of them.

"Is it really what you want, young knight", Melody appeared in front of them. "Do you have any idea what is going to happen to the high elf after you can return to the world of living?"

"Don't listen to her, Parn", Deedlit held the arm of Parn tightly. "As long as I can stay besides you in the world of living it is more than enough for me to desire for!"

"But Deedlit, what is going to happen to you if I return to the world of living", Parn countered. "I remembered that I have offered my life in order to exchange a miracle to occur. Talk to me, Deedlit; what is going to happen to you?!"

"I…."

"Similar to your case when offering the life of flame of yours to the Holy Revenger as the price to defeat the dark wizard for her sake, the high elf is willing to sacrifice/exchange her immortality and her connection to the spiritual worlds as the price for you to return to the world of living", before Deedlit could reply, Melady warned the young knight in her place. "Once you are able to return to the world of living, she lost everything of her status as a high elf. She is going to age and being seemed as an outcast from her race! Not to mention that there is no place for her to return in Lodoss and she never able to protect herself during the incoming darkness fallen to the Lodoss! Is it the fact that you desire and willing to face in order to return to the world of living, young knight?!"

After the statement from Melody, Parn pushed down the hand of Deedlit gently and stepped backwards from Deedlit.

"What are you doing, Parn", Deedlit is caught in surprise from his action. "We are going back together, don't we?"

"Please be honest to me, Deedlit. Is it what Melody talking about is truth? Are you going to lose anything that is important to you in order to bring me back?" Parn spoke to Deedlit seriously to the point that she found that she could no longer looked at his eyes directly when Parn seemed-to-be able to tell if she is lying from her soul. "If it is the case, then I will never forgive myself even I can return to world of living."

"Parn, but…"

"It is my own decision to offer myself and exchanged a miracle to defeat Wagnard in order to protect you from possible harm and I have no regret to it but there is no way for me to accept whatever sacrifices from you, Deedlit", Parn spoke to his beloved high elf. "Please understand that…..because I love you so I want you to live on your finest in the rest of your life instead of sacrifice yourself for me. Please go back."

"You said that you are willing to die for the sake of me because you love me", Deedlit replied angrily when tears came out of her eyes again. "Have you even considered my feeling that I am able to live in an immortal life like nothing had happened just because you are the one who made the sacrifice at all. Parn, you are selfish! Immortality…What the point of having it when you can't find happiness at all?!"

"Deedlit….."

"Do you know that it is your loves that keep me continue resistance the spell that cast upon on me by Wagnard after I was captured by him, I was so close to give up and letting go, but then I thought how sad everyone would be, how said Parn would be. You have all fought so hard and refuse to give up no matter how you have suffered from the dark wizard, and if I just gave up then…..I, I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Deedlit showed a slight grin, realizing the irony in her words. "Then I see you changed into someone who capable to fighting against Wagnard in terms of power and strength but I had a bad feeling for whatever you have become and I never forgive myself after I realized what had you pay for in order to exchange such miracle to occur. In short, my life in a way already belonged to you and I have no regret even I am no longer a high elf because without your selfless sacrifice, I am going to lose my life anyway when being used as a sacrifice to resurrect Kardis. As long as I can be with you, I am all right with the result no matter what is the hardship in front of both of us!"

"Deedlit", Parn replied when he held his beloved high elf into his arms gently. "We are going back together."

"Parn..."

"There is no way for both of you to find a place call home in Lodoss", Melody warned the young couple for the last time. "No one is going to accept her status as long as you keep her besides you!"

"We can and together, we are going to find a place called home for both of us", Parn replied in his strong resolve. "It is going to be difficult but we are going to make it, as long as I am together with Deedlit!"

"Parn is right and I have prepared myself for the incoming hardships", Deedlit supported. "As long as we are together, we are going to look after each other's back and we are going to overcome whatever hardships that are going to throw at us!"

After hearing the statement from Parn and Deedlit, Melody disappeared silently and leaving the path for the human and high elf to return to the world of living.

"Let's go, Deedlit!"

"Welcome back, my love!"

As the brighten light filled the once emptiness spiritual world, Deedlit found herself retuned to the world of living where Parn slowly opened his eyes.

"Deedlit, it is good to see you again!"

"Welcome back, my beloved knight!"

Deedlit spoke to her beloved knight when Parn's head is above the knees of the high elf. He could see the face of his beloved high elf…although Deedlit is no longer what she is used to be as a price to exchange his return from the world of emptiness; she is still the one he loved as long as they are together as long as they could!

"It is good to see that both of you are well after the little battle of yours against that foolish dark wizard that no longer had a physical body of his own", a new voice appeared when its owner introduce himself besides Melody. "However, I have to ask do both of you have prepared yourselves for the incoming challenges that fallen upon to your shoulders!"

"We have, Colin", Parn sat up from the ground under the assisted of Deedlit and spoke to the magical sword master and the ancient spirit. "As long as Deedlit is willing to become my sheathe; I am going to become the sword to fight for those I holds dear as well as protecting the Lodoss from possible dangerous."

"I am going to look after the back of Parn like I used to", Deedlit replied. "Even I am no longer what I used to be, I am going to try my best and stand beside him till the end of time!"

"It seemed that something is very fishy in here, even in my own standard", Colin narrowed his eyes when he heard the unexpected statement from Deedlit. "From the statement of yours, it seemed that you are likely talking about you have lost the immortality of yours…"

"Deedlit sacrifices her status of a high elf, including her immortality, for me to return to the world of living", Parn replied on behalf from his loved one. "I am going to find a place called home for both of us and I am never going to leave her alone to face whatever the incoming dangerous!"

"Parn is the one who made the ultimate sacrifice in the first place", Deedlit followed. "He recklessly offered himself to the Holy Revenger in order to exchange a miracle for my sake! My life in a way already belonged to him and I have no regard for my decision!"

"It seemed that it is the worst kind of joke that I even heard of in this world", Colin showed an expression that he never showed before he replied to Deedlit. "First of all, I have to ask do you feel any difference from your former self before your exchange your immortality in order to being Parn back from the world of emptiness."

Deedlit closed her eyes for a moment and surprised to herself, she could still communicate with the spirits around them.

"Parn, I can still communicate with Sylph ( the Elemental of Wind ) and Undine ( the Elemental of Water ). But how can this possible?!"

Colin looked at the Crimson Princess of Destruction standing beside him and asked. "What the hell you have told Parn and Deedlit about the Holy Revenger after you entrusted it to him?"

Melody then told Colin in front of Parn and Deedlit what had actually happened before his arrival when all of them could see her face is smiling so happily. It is because she had somehow successfully tricked the native human young knight and the innocent young high elf by officially admitting their truth feeling to each other.

"I have to say it is actually a miracle for you to survive and remain in a single piece after you are able to activate the Holy Revenger in its full power, since it was supposed to be an one time usage mystical device that killed its user once the miracle had occurred", Colin spoke to Parn in his calmly voice. "However, it's hidden and truth purpose is to allow its holder to become the Campione; the legend entities that have the endless lifetime as an immortal like high elf and capable to rival the strength of ancient dragon, and even slaughter the God if the Campione had nothing to lose! It is a one-time effect and once its holder successfully became what he or she supposed to be, the mystical device self-destructed during the process. So, I have to say welcome to your new life as a Campione, since the death experience is the final trial from the Holy Revenger to see if you are capable to become a Campione. In the case of yours, I believe that it is because you are called upon a miracle not for your own gain but the one you love and holds dear that ensure you can pass the ultimate trial and allowed the Holy Revenger to accomplish its final mission for its purpose since it is created."

Colin then smile to Deedlit when he continued his explanation. "Please don't have to worry, Deedlit. Parn is still the one who "need helps" that you used to know and compare to other Campiones existed in this world or others, he is the youngest and the most inexperience one that require a long time of training for his new abilities when he had a long time to learn to become an experience and skillful Campione; although I have to say time is no longer a barrier between you two and you don't need to worry the prejudice from other high elves either; since nothing is more foolish to look down on a Campione!"

"So I have become a new entity known as Campione", Parn asked. "But am I still a human?"

"The answer is either Yes and No", Melody replied seriously. "You are still a human when you are not using your strength and power as a Campione; although you are going to have an extremely long lifetime when compare to human."

"Furthermore, you don't need to be worry, since you are going to need a long time to learn and a lot of experience in order to become an entity that suitable for the title of Campione", Colin continued. "Besides to reconstruct its holder from his or her former self to the newly status of Campione as its primary objective, the Holy Revenger's secondary purpose is to ensure an eternal companion is able to pair up with the Campione during their seemed-to-be endless odysseys. In short, the trial for Deedlit is the ultimate test from the mystical device to see if you are a suitable companion to the new born Campione and I have to say, you are a critical element for Parn to successfully become the Campione instead of just another miracle created by selfless sacrifice. As the companion of Campione, you could gain the abilities from Parn when he is able to gain from your as well. It is because both of you are being linked together as a single entity by the Holy Revenger. Deedlit, I believe that you have already realized that Parn is able to call upon the aid of spirits even he supposes never able to. On the other hand, I remembered you once spoke to Parn that you are never going to trust me because even you cannot explain the reason by words, you always feel something fishy about me. Why don't you and Parn tried to focus your minds and to see what you can find out from me and Melody?"

After his challenge, Parn and Deedlit focused their minds and saw something their never saw before from the mysterious magical sword master and the elemental spirit from alien world:

For Melody, she had longer crimson hair to her feet and wearing a piece of crimson long dress when four pairs of emblem-like eight lighten wings in crimson appeared on her back; revealing her truth and hidden strength and power that able to rival the ancient dragon and the royal guards from the Gods!

For Colin, an armor figure in black and purple appeared behind him. Unlike the heavily protected white and silver armor wears by Parn, it is an armor focus on speed and mobility when the said figure is folding a double edge lance in his right hand. ( Just look at Teknoman Blade Phase II but instead of white, it is in black and purple armor and you can have a clear idea of what the armor figure is look like! )

"What are you, Colin and Melody?", Parn broke the silence first and asked when Deedlit remained in silence but never dropped her guard down from the two mysterious figures in front of them.

"Both of you need to learn how to relax when you meet another Campiones and their companions", Colin smiled to the newly born Campione and his companion in front of him. "It is because it is never a good idea for the Campione to fight against each other seriously without a proper reason."

"How many Campione in our world?" Deedlit asked carefully, since it is clearly a fact that more powerful individuals like Parn and Colin are presented not restricted to Lodoss island but the main continent as well.

"As Campione, we respected each other's privacy and it is the first rule both of you has to learn. All I can say is that as long as no one is going to do something crazy or madness like resurrecting Kardis, we are free to do whatever we want; like formed a new kingdom or something like that; although I have to say most of the Campiones are willing to spend their lives with their companions peacefully in somewhere or travels around the world during their endless odysseys unless something big is going to happen when the said incident is going to affect their regular lives", Colin replied. "I know that both of you are worrying about that foolish dark wizard and his little plan for resurrecting Kardis. However, you need to rest, regain and learn to master your strength as a Campione before we are going to put an end for whatever he is planning; since you cannot resurrecting a God just in a few days, especially when he no longer had the best and fastest method to accomplish his objective."

"I believe that both of you can spend your time together, since you have officially admitted your feeling to each other", Melody said. "Take your time since it is going to be something big in order to put an end to whatever that foolish dark wizard is planning!"

"Saying of the fact, I wonder how long you are going to hide yourself in your current status before you are willing to reveal your truth self to all of us; especially the new master of yours and his companion that allow you to become your current self", Colin spoke to the direction where is Holy Sword of Falis is existed.

**( BGM: Lorelei no Uta From Shining Blade Opening Theme )**

Followed by the statement of Colin, Parn and Deedlit could see the Holy Sword of Falis changed into countless of light particles from the thin air but rejoined as a woman in young age in a one piece white dress. She had beautiful white silver hair that long enough to reach her feet, beautiful silver eyes that able to reach the deepest part of any living soul.

"Who are you?" Parn asked when witnessed the unexplainable situation happened in front of them when the Holy Sword of Falis changed into a beautiful woman.

"You are…..the saint spirit of Holy Sword of Falis", Deedlit asked, although she used to believe that what had happened in front of them is nothing more than a fairy tales when she heard from her mother back to the Forest of No Return.

"You are correct, the high elf from the Forest of No Return and the eternality companion of the master that I am willing to admit under my free will", the saint spirit of Holy Sword of Falis replied when she approaching the group. "My name is Faliara, the saint spirit of Holy Sword of Falis and it is my honor to finally able to answer your summon and meet you face to face; not to mention to have the honor of fighting besides you and your companion during the time you needed; Sir Parn the Holy Knight of Valis."

"Please just call me Parn, although I decided to accept the title only in order to restore the honor of my father; I never use such title by name and publicly", Parn replied. "I am the one who had to say thank you for the aid you given to me and Deedlit at the time we needed; it is never possible for me to defeat the dark wizard without your aid."

"You don't have to look down yourself like this, the Holy Knight of Valis", Faliara replied gently. "As Campione, you have the power to protect the one you hold dear from the harm as long as both of you are fighting besides each other together against the dark wizard. "Even without my present, the will you carry from Sir Tessius is more than enough for you to force the dark wizard to retreat from the fight."

"You are saying the armor I wore during the battle against the dark wizard and its sword", Parn asked the saint spirit. "You know my father?"

"I stay besides my former master King Fahn during his lifetime since he defeated the Demon God King thirty years ago", Faliara spoke to the son of Sir Tessius. "Your father is a truth hero and willing to do whatever King Fahn could not by rescuing Princess Fianna, the king's infant daughter from the people of Flaim, who were intending to offer her up as a sacrifice to Shooting Star, an ancient red dragon who was terrorizing them at the time. He was successful in this endeavor and also allowed Fahn to avoid any personal blame for the incident, however Flaim and Valis still ended up going to war. Unfortunately, King Fahn alone is never enough for me to become my current status and I was forced to see Princess Fianna is being taken away for meaningless sacrifice but never capable to do anything until the interfere of your father."

"Because in your current status, you are either going to advise King Fahn to refuse the meaningless request from the people of Flaim before the desert region became an united kingdom under the ruling of King Kashue", Melody spoke to Faliara. "Or maybe acting more aggressively to the point you are going to ensure the Shooting Star is going to behavior himself by the show of force as long as either King Fahn or Sir Tessius can become the Campione under the guide of yours!"

"However, how can you become your current self when you cannot in the past?" Deedlit asked.

"I am created in the purpose of defeating evil as a weapon when I have little knowledge to understand about what a life is supposed to be; even I am being addressed as the Holy Sword of Falis", Faliara replied when looking at the knight and high elf in front of her. "However, when I heard the request from the deepest part of your soul, I decide to aid you since what you are looking for is never for your own gain but instead; all for the high elf you have fallen in love when you asked for nothing in return as long as she can be saved. It is something that I never understand in the past but during your battle, you are fighting not for your own sake but for the others and the will of yours had gained the support from far more allies that beyond your imagination. Last but not least, it is the time when both of you declaimed your determination to each other allowing me to finally realize the meaning of what life is supposed to be; allowing me to finally become my currently status."

Followed by her statement, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis kneed down next to Parn and Deedlit.

**( BGM: You Are My King From Fate/Zero OST II )**

"In the name of Faliara, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis, I am here to ask for the contract to Sir Parn the Holy Knight of Valis and his eternality companion, Lady Deedlit the High Elf from the Forest of No Return; are you willing to uphold the promise to protect the wellbeing of Lodoss during the incoming darkness; to protect those could not protect themselves during the said crisis as well as create a better possible future to Lodoss and all of its living entities from the incoming path of destruction?"

"Under the name of Campione and his eternality companion, together we agree the contract from Faliara, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis", Parn and Deedlit replied in the language of both human and high elf. "Together, we are going to ensure a better possible future is available to Lodoss and all of its living entities!"

After the declaration from both of them, Faliara moved forward and kissed Parn and Deedlit in their forehead.

"In the name of Faliara, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis, my fate become one with Sir Parn the Holy Knight of Valis and his eternality companion, Lady Deedlit the High Elf from the Forest of No Return as a single entity", Faliara declared to all the living entity of Lodoss. "Together, we fight for a better tomorrow of Lodoss and all of its living entities from the path of destruction!"

It is a declaration that even Bramd and Mycen could be heard from the far away distance as the brighten light again shot upon the sky from Faliara. For those individuals who acknowledge the existence of Campione; today is the date when a new Campione is introduced to Lodoss with his companion when it is only the beginning of his tales!

It had been a week since Parn had become his current self as a Campione when he is training with Colin who revealed his hidden and truth strength of the Campione as his mentor. It is a great fight beyond the imagination of mortal and Colin always forced Parn to his limited in order to strength and enhanced his abilities as a Campione in order to face the incoming war to prevent the resurrection of Kardis.

For Deedlit, it is not the first time she wanted to call off the training between her loved one and the mysterious magical sword master; only her intention is intercepted by Reinforce Ein; the mysterious mystical entity with long blue hair and crimson eyes when she always wore an one piece pure white dress and the other companions of Colin besides Melody, the Crimson Princess of Destruction.

"As the companion, although it is what we are supposed to do to fight besides the Campione; it is important for us to realize the fact that sometimes there are fighting between two Campione that only can resolve by themselves but not others, even us their companions", Reinforce Ein replied in her calm and composed voice. "Under such situation, the best course of actions for us to stand beside and watch the duel as well as never allow others to interfere; since it is the second rule for you to learn as the companion of Sir Parn the Holy Knight of Valis."

Besides the Campione's companions, several individuals are watching the friendly duel as well included Princess Fianna when she is standing beside Faliara, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis. King Kashue is standing with Shiris, the red-headed and somewhat hot-tempered mercenary woman, and Orson, a strong and silent male mercenary and the partner of Shiris, when the sword of Parn and Colin crushed to each other again. Etoh, Parn's best friend and a priest of Falis, the Supreme God, is talking to Slayn, Parn's older friend and sometimes advisor as well as a wise and powerful magician all-role-in-one when standing beside his newly married wife; Leylia, the daughter of Neese priestess of Marfa after she is released from Karla's control by the passed away Ghim.

"Enemies at the palace", one of the palace guards reported to Princess Fianna and King Kashue as well as their generals. "There are three of them…"

**( BGM: This day, and never again From Fate/Zero OST II )**

Followed by the words from the palace guards, Parn and his companions rushed to the open area that the intruders located. In front of Parn and King Kashue, a number of palace guards and knights had been disabled by the three figures with black coats covered their faces; thus hidden their identities but their body figures still showed that the leader of the group is a man and his followers are two women.

"Who are you, identify yourself", Parn moved forwards when the recreated sword once used by his father in his hands. "What is your intention to be here?!"

"If my intention is negative, those men are nothing but lifeless bodies as we speak instead of still in the world of living", the leader spoke to Parn when removed his coat; thus revealing his identity that total caught the surprise of all the people around.

"Ashram, I thought you are….."

"Parn, you are right and I am so close to meet the ultimate fate of mine in the Flame Dragon Mountain", the former lord of Marmo spoke to his rival when Parn could feel that even Ashram still had the cold aura around him, something similar to himself could be felt from the black knight when his eyes showed the determination to protect those he holds dear after he is able to find them. He is also in light armor that focused on speed and mobility like the one that Parn is currently wearing but instead of white, it is in black. "In fact, I believe that you have faced the similar situation from that traitor wizard before you become your current self; aren't you, the Campione?!"

"Parn", Deedlit stands beside her beloved Campione when he is facing another newly born Campione as well as his rival and she is prepared to do whatever she had to in order to support the action of Parn. "Be careful, I can sense a powerful aura from him….."

"Yes, I can feel it too, Deedlit", Parn replied in his composed voice. "He is another Campione!"

Followed by the statement from Parn, one of the two women revealed her identity when takes away her coat and stands next to the Black Knight; someone considered to be the dark elf counterpart of Deedlit but both of them had something similar, both of them eventually had fallen in love with their mortal knights as their spent their times together!

"Pirotess…" Deedlit whispered to herself.

"It is been a while, isn't it, High Elf", Pirotess spoke to her counterpart of light. "Like Ashram mentioned to your Campione, we are not come to here to cause trouble but looking for solution from someone you know; although those fools attacked us before we can state our intention to be here."

"Do you believe that we are going to believe what you had said", one of the knights from the Holy Kingdom of Fahn challenged her.

"You have to because you know that we are talking about the truth, don't you hear me, Faliara, the Saint Spirit of the Holy Sword of Falis!" The last member of the said party revealed her identity when she removed her coat; showing a young woman in age with long black hair to her feet. She wore a piece of black dress similar to the one wore by Faliara and her beautiful golden eyes are able to reach the deepest part of any living soul.

"I have heard you clearly; Soulara, the Saint Spirit of Soul Crusher", Faliara stepped forward and stands beside her master. "Care to tell us the purpose for your arrival in here through long range teleportation spell?"

"The island of Marmo had been covered by an extremely powerful barrier; created by the power of darkness", Ashram spoke to Parn and King Kashue. "Even the long range teleportation spell is being blocked by the unknown barrier; since we had no idea what is happening inside the barrier as well as what is going to happen, I am here to ask the one who properly had the best idea of what is happening at Marmo."

"We have visited Bramd and Mycen but both of them had no idea of what actually is happening at Marmo when Abram had no intention to talk to us at all. For Narse, there is no way to communicate with him after the entire Island of Marmo is being blocked by the mysterious barrier of darkness as we speak", Pirotess followed the words from her Campione. "Wort The Scholar Man said he is going to investigate but he needed some times to do it. For Karla The Grey Witch, who knows her location at this hours; since she can be anywhere and be anyone."

"In conclusion, the best course of our action is to find and speak to the magical sword master of yours", Soulara concluded when she is looking at the direction of Colin when Melody and Reinforce Ein in standing beside him. "As the Conqueror from the Alien World, he properly had a good idea for what is happening in Marmo as we speak.

"All I can tell you is that the dark wizard is going to use all the living entities and their life forces in the Marmo to resurrect Kardis, although such method is much more ineffective when compare to use the best and faster way to accomplish his objective", Colin spoke to the related personnel after they are relocated to the conference room inside the palace; a more proper place for the said topics when Parn is holding the body of Deedlit next to him for her comfort when she still remembered the darkness hours of her when the dark wizard abducted her by force in order to resurrect Kardis. "In fact, such method never able to completely resurrect the Goddess of Destruction but it would allowed her to regain part of her strength and power for further invasion to Lodoss; so that she is able to eventually regain her full strength and power."

"How can we stop the dark wizard and the resurrection of Kardis", Princess Fianna asked.

"As the dark wizard resurrect Kardis, we can resurrect Marfa and let the Goddesses solved their own problem in their own means", Colin replied. "Although the battle between them is going to tear apart the Lodoss from its current existence, it is one of the means to solve the problem in front of us."

"I cannot agree such solution", Parn stands up from his position and spoke to the others. "It is never a right thing to resurrect Marfa because for the purpose of fighting against Kardis; not to mention we are going to put the Lodoss into the path of destruction when Marfa and Kardis are fighting to each others!"

"Since I believe that option one is going to be turned down anyway, we switched to option two", Colin replied. "We are going to solve the problem in the hard way. Leave the problem of the barrier of Marmo to me when the alliance force from the Lodoss is going to launch an all-out-assault to the island and stopped whatever the dark wizard is doing in order to resurrect Kardis. It is going to be an extremely difficult battle; even with our present in there and I somehow had a bad feeling that the idiot wizard is going to change himself into something beyond our imagination!"

So here is the end of this story so far when three Campiones and their companions are gathered at the same place at the same time for a common goal to prevent the resurrection of Kardis. What is going to happen for the decision battle that is going to determine the ultimate fate of Lodoss since the end of War of Heroes?!

**( ED: Eternity - English Version of "Adèsso e Fortuna" )**

Performed by: Akino Arai

Words by: Linda Hennrick

Music by: Akino Arai

Arranged by: Mitsuo Hagita

Courtesy of: VICTOR MUSICAL INDUSTRIES, INC.

Caught by the moonlight

A silent mist

A shimmer in the trees

Oh what a night for dreams

A night of destiny

Others are sleeping

So unaware of magic in the air

Magic you weave just for me

Io sono prigionièra ( I am your prisoner )

Sweet fascination

Though I don't understand

The words you say

You whisper soft and low

And I am swept away

Touch of enchantment

I tremble when you

Hold me close this way

Drawn like a moth to a flame

Io sono prigionièra ( I am your prisoner )

My fate is in your arms tonight

Though love is shining in your eyes

Will you be mine tomorrow

Io sono prigionièra ( I am your prisoner )

My heart will nevermore be free

A part of you I'll always be

From now until eternity

Deep as the ocean

With every kiss

I'm deeper in your spell

Love me again tonight

You are my one desire

Waves of emotion

I know that this

Is where I want to be

Locked in your arms with no key


End file.
